Various orthopedic devices have been developed and are available for stabilizing and protecting injured or infirm knees. Many of these supports are made from flexible resilient materials that are arranged to stretch over the knee and provide support by compression about the knee of the wearer.
Certain problems exist with many known devices in that some of the devices are formed from closed cell elastomer materials that have poor thermal conductivity and are unable to absorb or wick perspiration from the area supported by the device. These devices also have the tendency to bunch up over the popliteal region of the knee when the leg is flexed, and have seams over the popliteal region causing irritation to the wearer.
Although past efforts have been made to remedy these problems, commercially available devices typically fall short in avoiding the problems. As a result, wearers of the devices are often reluctant to consistently wear the devices, which can lead to future complications or continued discomfort.
Notably, many of these known devices provide uniform circumferential compression about the knee when the device is stretched. The compression applied by the device can be painful to the wearer if areas of the leg and knee are sensitive to pressure.
Some of the known devices include a front central opening that allow for the wearer's patella or kneecap to project. The front central opening relieves pressure that would otherwise be exerted on the patella, particularly when the knee is bent or in flexion. These devices may include a pad or buttress located about the front central opening so as to provide a restraining force to the patella and additional support, such as preventing lateral or medial displacement of the patella in the femoral groove.
Despite known solutions, many devices fail to maintain the patella pad in a proper position on the support so the opening or pad can prevent patella displacement.
Accordingly, there is a need for a knee brace that at least provides means for stabilizing and supporting the patella, as well as provide means for maintaining the brace in proper position on the leg in a comfortable manner so as not to interfere with the normal use of the leg.